Hand tools are typically discrete items that can be easily misplaced. To overcome this problem, various hand tool set holders have been developed in which a plurality of hand tools is secured in a moveable manner so as to avoid individual tools being lost. However, in order to accommodate a sufficient number of tools into a single holder or container, the overall sizes of the tools tend to be reduced and the handle is often relied upon to transmit torque through the tool to the workpiece.
Various types of handles for tool sets have been developed, such as two-piece metal and plastic handles, and one-piece stamped metal handles. Current metal handles are subject to corrosion and add significant weight and cost to the tool sets. Current two-piece plastic handles lack the strength to transmit higher levels of torque required for certain applications. Finally, one-piece handles, whether metal or plastic can be more expensive to assemble then their two-piece counterparts.